The Strawberry Devil
by Sedor
Summary: When an old face from Rias' past returns, life quickly spirals into chaos and mayhem for the Gremory Heiress. Then again, haven't they always said that if something was easy, it probably wasn't worth it. AU from Episode 7 of the anime. Ichigo x Rias
1. Chapter 1

**The Strawberry Devil.**

Right so I wanted to have some fun for a bit, so I'm going to be posting idea's that float around in my head. Think of it like a concept-shot rather than a one-shot. This will be AU from Episode 7 of High School DxD.

**Warning: Characters are OOC.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or High School DxD.

"Normal Speech."

'_Inner speech/Thoughts'_

XXX

**Prologue:**

In the Occult Research Club room, fifteen year old Issei Hyoudou, a boy of average build with short brown hair and light brown eyes and Asia Argento, a petite girl with long blonde hair and brilliant green eyes, stood bouncing excitedly on their heels as they waited with Yuuto Kiba, a dignified young man with short blonde hair and grey eyes and Koneko Toujou, a girl even more petite than Asia, with shoulder-length white hair and hazel coloured eyes, for their President to arrive. As for the reason for their excitement, they had finally reached the end of the week and were waiting to hear when they would be taken to get their familiars.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Rias Gremory, a young woman with bright crimson hair, ocean green eyes and an impressive bust said with a smile as she walked into the room, flanked by her 'Queen' and Vice President Akeno Himejima, a woman with an even more impressive bust, shining black hair done up in a ponytail that reached down to her ankles and violet eyes. "I said at the beginning of the week that this would be the last week that you would have to hand out flyers and I meant it. As Devils, your familiar will play an important role in your life." Summoning her own bat familiar, she smiled at Asia and Issei's expressions. "They are used for anything from delivering messages and odd jobs, to even being your ally in battle. For this reason, treat them as more than just your servants."

Watching Akeno introduce her miniature imp and Koneko cradle her kitten Shiro, she had to suppress a chuckle when Issei cut Yuuto off from revealing his familiar.

"What do we have to do to get a familiar Buchou?" Issei asked, his eyes still staring at the tiny creatures.

"Well you simply have to catch it and…" Rias explained, but paused as there was a knock at the door.

"Yes come in," Akeno said gently, while everyone turned their attention to the newcomers. Holding the double doors open, Issei gasped as the entire student council walked into the room, led by their President Sona Sitri, or as she was known to the rest of the school, Souna Shitori.

"Welcome Sona, what brings you all here?" Rias asked with a smile, her tone warm as she addressed her old friend and rival.

"I just thought we'd drop by and say hello, especially since both of us have some new servants," Sona answered with a smile, gesturing to the brown haired boy at her side. "This is Genshirou Saji, my new pawn."

"This is Issei Hyoudou, my new pawn and Asia Argento, my new bishop," Rias answered in turn, gesturing to each of them in turn.

Not long after being introduced though and Rias was chuckling as the boys were bickering with one another, each trying to show their superiority over the other.

"Well this scene brings back memories," a new voice said from the doorway, causing everyone in the room to turn to it. Stood there leaning against the doorframe, was a tall young man that looked about eighteen years old, dressed in a pair of simple black slacks, black dress shoes, a while button up shirt with a black tie hung loosely around his neck and a black jacket over his shoulders. His most shocking attribute though, was his vivid spiky orange hair and chocolate brown eyes that seemed to pierce through a person's very soul. Walking past the stunned student council members, he walked up to Rias and Sona, towering almost a foot over them and brushed his lips over their knuckles in greeting, causing them to blush a vivid shade of red.

"What's the matter Rias, Sona?" he asked with a smirk. "The way you're staring at me, you'd think that you were staring at something Venelana-san told you, you could not have."

Growing uneasy at this newcomer's presence and thoroughly infuriated with how he had left both Presidents speechless and blushing, Issei shuffled over to Akeno. "Who is this guy exactly?" he whispered in her ear, dispelling her enthralled look as she turned to face him.

"Ichigo Kurosaki," said teenager said with a grin as he nodded at Issei, "Head of the Kurosaki Family, one of the 72 Pillars."

"And what are you doing here?" Issei and Saji asked, glaring at each other as they spoke at the same time.

Startled out of their reverie, both Rias and Sona swatted their servants on their arm, sending a pointed glare at them to watch their mouths at the moment.

"Eh it's a fair question," Ichigo said with a shrug as he sunk onto one of the couches in the room. "But that's only for Rias' ears for now. Don't worry Sona, I'll tell you as soon as I've told Rias," he said quickly as he saw Sona's eyes flash with hurt, before understanding flashed across them and she nodded. "So what were you guys talking about before Sona and I walked in?"

"Oh…well we were just about to make plans to go get a familiar for Issei and Asia," Rias explained, still off-balance at Ichigo's presence here.

"You too?" Sona asked as she turned her attention back on Rias. "We were planning on going too this month, but he's only available once a month."

"You two could play to see who gets to see him them," Ichigo commented from the couch, ignoring both the appreciative looks from the girls and the glares from Issei and Saji.

"You mean a Rating Game?" Sona asked in shock, watching him shake his head in the negative.

"God Sona you were supposed to be the smart one," he teased, a smile plastered on his face. "You'd never get approval for a match simply to choose who gets their familiar this month, but since you are both school students, there's always some sport to decide this."

"That…doesn't sound like a bad idea," Rias said slowly, while Sona nodded her head in agreement. "Why don't we meet tomorrow after school at the tennis courts? You still play don't you?"

"Of course, we'll see you then," Sona answered, waving her hand in farewell and leading her peerage out.

Turning to their guest that was still present, Rias bit the bottom of her lip and cast a pleading look at Akeno, who nodded in understanding.

"Come on everyone, Buchou has some important business to deal with right now," she said with a smile, herding the others out and in Issei's case, dragging the stubborn boy by his collar, despite the boy's protests.

When the door finally shut behind them, Rias watched the bored, neutral expression on Ichigo's face fall away, being replaced with a scowl instead. Taking a seat across from him, she fidgeted uncomfortably as the silence dragged on for minutes.

"So how have you been?" they asked at the same time, causing Rias to chuckle and Ichigo to relax slightly.

"You go first, my life's been pretty boring after all," Rias said, watching him frown and turn away again.

"What do you remember about that day when we were eight?" he asked, watching her face scrunch up as she thought back to it.

"You were dragged off by Grayfia on my Oniisama's orders, while Okaasan held me and Sona back," she said quietly, her voice soft and a tinge of hurt in her tone. Feeling him clasp her shoulder, she looked up to see him taking a seat next to her. "Oniisama never did explain why you left, just that you had to."

"He was acting as my father asked him to," he explained with a sigh. "When Grayfia finally managed to get me to him, he told me that my family had been butchered and that I was the sole survivor of it." Seeing her expression of shock and seeing the tears pooling in her eyes, he tentatively wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her towards his body, letting her head rest on his shoulder. "For the last eight years, he and the other Four Satans have been keeping an eye on me, some more closely than others."

"Did you find out who did it?" she asked, noting that he squeezed her a little bit tighter.

"No and that's why they've kept me under wraps as it were," he said with a growl. "I finally managed to convince them that with their training, I should at least be able to hold my own with whoever tried to kill me and my family off."

Seeing him clench his free hand into a fist, she half-regretted bringing it up, but was nevertheless glad that he was back after almost a decade spent in isolation. Shifting slightly on his shoulder so that she was more comfortable, she closed her eyes and relaxed against him.

"So what about you, how have you been?" he asked, running his hand through her crimson locks the way he used to when they were children.

"I've been okay," she explained as she stood and lit the candles around the room, bathing it in a soft light now that the sun had set. "Issei and Asia have been a handful, especially since she was a former priest and he possesses Ddraig within him."

"I can imagine. Why was he giving me such dirty looks though?"

"Oh, well it's his dream to have a harem, possibly with me in it," she explained, watching as he shook his head in disbelief.

"And you? Do you want to be part of his harem?" he asked, his eyes narrowed as he waited for her answer.

"A week ago, I would have said maybe," she said with a sigh, thinking back on his annoyance with Susan and her views on romance. Lighting the last candle, she joined him on the couch again, leaning against his shoulder while he wrapped his arm around her. "Now…I don't think he's what I want in a lover."

"I see," he answered her, staring transfixed at her face.

"So how long are you staying?" she asked, trying not to sound too hopeful.

"Well I was actually given a job from your brother," he said with a smirk. "It seems like there's a nest of stray Devils not too far from here and he wants me to handle it."

"A nest? But normally when a Devil goes stray, we hunt it down as soon as possible," she said with a frown, wondering why she wasn't being asked to deal with this, especially if it was near her area anyway.

"That's what I need to find out," he said with a shrug. "And while I'm at it, he asked me to bring you along, something about it being a learning experience or something like that."

"When are you going to deal with them?" she asked, now trying to think about how she was going to deal with this, over and above what she was currently going through.

"Don't worry, I'm still looking for them," he said as he squeezed her lightly again. "And when I do, you get to show me how little Rias Gremory is all grown up."

"I'll have you know…I can show you right now," she said with a smirk, standing up and straddling him. Watching him blush, she wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered in his ear, "Do you want to be my first? I wouldn't mind if it was you after all." Feeling him place his hands on her hips, she giggled when he stood up with her, but promptly pouted as he set her back on the couch by herself.

"You should know that I can easily see through any teasing Rias," he said huskily as he bent forward slightly, pinning her in place and running a finger down her cheek. "And if we were to do…'that', I want it to be the most unforgettable time of your life." Leaving her blushing now, he stood and grabbed his jacket and summoned a magic circle at his feet. Unlike her own which were red, his was pitch black and the edges flickered like a flame. "I'll see you at your match tomorrow Rias. I'm looking forward to a good show."

XXX

Right so that's my interpretation on a Bleach/ High School DxD crossover. Now nothing is set in stone and this is really just my thoughts for now. As for Ichigo's origins etc. that will be discussed in the next instalment of this concept-shot.

Let me know what you think of it, the good, the bad and the 'Oh my god, what the fuck did you just go and do?!'

Notes:

1 – Buchou: Basically President. I just thought it sounded better than the English version.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Strawberry Devil.**

Not a bad first chapter response and I guess most are waiting for this to develop a bit more. Yes I have sort of thrown out a lot of the Bleach-verse, but hopefully you'll enjoy the direction this story goes.

**Warnings: Gore and Characters are OOC.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or High School DxD.

"Normal Speech."

'_Inner speech/Thoughts'_

XXX

**Prologue Part 2:**

Sighing to himself as he teleported into his temporary apartment, Ichigo tossed his jacket over the back of the living room couch and walked towards his room. Undoing his tie and shirt buttons, he padded into the bathroom and stripped down to his boxers, before dumping his clothes into the hamper and heading back to his room. Sinking into his King-size bed, he let loose a sigh of relief and closed his eyes.

"Sirzechs-sama would be worried if you've already gone this complacent so soon after leaving Hell Kurosaki-sama," a soft female voice said from the corner of the room.

"True, but I knew that you were there from the moment I arrived Grayfia-san," Ichigo replied, not bothering to open his eyes and address his visitor. "Now stop hiding in the shadows, it's not behaviour fitting of the 'Strongest Queen'."

From the shadows emerged a slim woman in her twenties, her silver hair and eyes glinting in the moonlight that filtered into the room. Dressed in a French maid's outfit, that would have left many a male mind heading towards the gutter; she presented a front that would lull anyone into a false sense of security in her presence.

"How did they take it?" she asked in a tone that anyone else would have regarded as being akin to disinterest, but he knew otherwise. Underneath the uncaring façade, was her general heartfelt worry for her sister-in-law's wellbeing.

"Both of them got emotional over the reasons for me leaving for almost a decade," he said softly, the memory of their tear-filled eyes still fresh in his mind, "but they're both handling it well."

"Sirzechs-sama will be glad to know that. He has high hopes for your relationship after all," she said quietly, prompting him to shoot to his feet, a scowl on his face.

"I've never agreed with the way their parents play matchmaker with both their lives," he hissed venomously. "When it comes to choosing their mate for life, the choice should remain their own."

"We've had this argument before Kurosaki-sama," she said with a sigh, "And nothing you say now will change the fact that your family is even more in need of such an arrangement."

"I've been locked away for almost a decade Grayfia…don't you dare think that I can, just go out and make a claim on someone," he growled, walking over to the window and gazing out at the crescent moon. Feeling his left hand twitch, he clenched it in a fist and ruthlessly suppressed his bubbling powers.

"Is it becoming more insistent?" she asked him, conscious of the slight twitch. Seeing him send a pointed glare at her, she bowed her head to him. "You can try and deny your heritage Kurosaki-sama, but it would be far more painless if you just accepted it."

"When I decide to accept it, is up to me to decide Grayfia. Now please leave me," he requested, but his tone made it seem more like an order. Hearing her teleport out of the room, he sighed and ran a hand through his hair, staring down at his still twitching left hand with anger. _'Not yet…it is still too soon to tell them about it.'_

XXX

The following morning dawned and the Kuoh Academy was abuzz with news about the match between the Student Council and the Occult Research Club. So when school finally let out, it was not surprising to find the majority of the students camped out around the tennis courts. Their murmurings were quickly silenced though, when Ichigo arrived clad in the same kind of simple black suit that he had worn the previous day. Any thoughts that the girls had of speaking to him though, were quickly shot down as they took in his scowling face. Spotting Yuuto and Koneko in the crowd, he slowly ambled his way over to them.

"I know that they're hormonal teenagers, but there really isn't any need for such looks now is there?" he asked, nodding his head at the perverted expressions on the majority of the student's faces. Hearing them cheering, he looked over his shoulder and watched as Rias and Sona led the way towards the courts.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Ichigo, but it took some time to get changed into these," Rias said with a sensual smile, gesturing to the tennis skirts the four girls were in. Looking around him, he could already see how most of the boy's minds were well and truly lost to the gutter.

"Not me you have to be sorry to Rias. After all, your adoring public awaits you," he answered, gesturing at the crowd. "Just remember to put a good show on for them."

"Oh we will Kurosaki-san, I'll sure of it," Akeno said, chuckling slightly to herself.

Watching the girls step out onto the court, everyone watched as the match began. Despite the fact that they had a large audience, it didn't stop either side from employing hints of magic to aid them as they played, causing Ichigo to pinch the bridge of his nose in exasperation.

"It could be worse Kurosaki-san," Yuuto said as they watched Sona use a magic circle to change the angle that the ball bounced at, "they could be using far more impressive techniques after all." Just as he finished speaking though, Rias returned the serve, while the ball shone slightly and sped towards Sona's outstretched racquet, punching through the strings and leaving a perfectly round hole in it.

"You were saying Kiba?" Ichigo asked, raising an eyebrow at the Knight.

"Trouble," was all Koneko said in her emotionless tone, gesturing at how stumped the rest of the student body was.

XXX

Several hours later and Ichigo was sitting across from two sheepish looking heiresses, both trying to avoid the glares he was sending their way.

"You destroyed the tennis courts…" he said in a low voice, causing the two girls to flinch at his tone. "If there were no witnesses, we wouldn't be having this conversation, but now your fathers needed to send a team to remove this memory from every human that was there today. And what makes it even worse…the match never even got a chance to decide a winner."

"Well we…might have gone a little overboard," Rias said shyly and blushing when Ichigo turned his smouldering gaze on her.

"A little overboard? You set a fence ablaze with a tennis ball, which then went on to scorch several uniforms and start a forest fire. How is that a bit?" he asked incredulously. Hearing Sona chuckle softly, he rounded on her. "You're no better Sona; you broke several bones with that one shot." Seeing her turn away from him, he sighed and sunk back into his chair. "The thing I don't get is why I'm the one being blamed for not keeping you two in line!"

"Sorry Ichigo," they both mumbled, making him sigh again.

"Look just…don't do it again," he replied, standing and walking over towards the window of the office they were in. "You still haven't decided who's going to see the Familiar Master, so this time we do this in private and somewhere that we can hopefully contain the damage." As they thought in silence for a few minutes, Sona's voice broke the quiet peace.

"We could use the gymnasium if we want privacy," she piped up. "And if we do it at night, almost everyone will be off the grounds and we won't have to worry about collateral damage too much."

"And the game?" he asked curiously, thinking along the lines of basketball or volleyball.

"Well…why not make it dodge ball," Rias put in. "It's simple and a team sport that will have everyone involved in it." Nodding their heads in agreement with her, they made to leave, but stopped when a bright silvery magic circle appeared in the room. Remembering the last time this happened, both Rias and Sona tensed up, while Ichigo calmly watched as Grayfia appeared again.

"Sorry to intrude Kurosaki-sama, but there has been a new development with regard to the nest of stray devils," she said in her dignified tone.

XXX

"So remind me why you're here again?" Ichigo asked in a bored tone, rubbing the back of his head as he and Grayfia walked through a forest on the outskirts of the town. After listening to her last night, he had come out here to corner a rogue 'Queen' that was trying to make her way towards his assigned target.

"I was asked to observe your skills Kurosaki-sama," Grayfia said as she stopped at a fork on the dirt path. "Also Rias-sama asked me to make sure that you don't do anything stupid."

"Yes of course, because I'm the one that destroys the area I'm in a simple sports match," he said sarcastically. Hearing a branch crack, he froze and looked around. "She's here," he whispered, watching as Grayfia retreated out of his way. Stilling his breathing, he listened intently as the wind rustled through the leaves and the branches creaked overhead. Ducking at the last second, he narrowly dodged a sharpened black scale as it flew through the air where his head used to be.

"You know…generally the Devils I get asked to hunt down, normally gloat for the first few minutes, before they try to kill me," he said out loud, leaning to the side to avoid another scale as it shot towards him.

"T-they…told m-me about you," a jittery female voice said from somewhere in the tree line. "I-I can't af-ford to take chances, w-with you."

Hearing the tell-tale sound of speeding scales again, Ichigo sighed and stood his ground, watching dispassionately as the scales stopped within a hairs breath of his suit, before dropping to the ground. Overhead he could hear her gasp, giving him a location. Vanishing in a whisper of wind, he appeared behind her. Examining his quarry, he noticed that she had yet to become truly monster-like, as the only feature out of place, were the scales sticking out of the back of the flowing black dress she wore. She was a woman in her mid-thirties, with an average build, long brown locks that framed her face and tanned skin. What drew him in the most though, were her chocolate brown eyes, which stared back at him pleadingly. Seeing his own brown eyes shift to a poisonous yellow, she quickly fell to her knees, begging and pleading with him

"P-Please…it-it was all just a mistake," she sputtered out, tears shining in her eyes. "He was a terrible master…a terrible man. You can't punish me for wanting to leave him can you?"

"Unfortunately I can," Ichigo said through gritted teeth. "We are Devils, our home is Hell and we fight for our survival against Angels and Fallen Angels. We are not saviours or messiahs, you chose to serve that man, you chose to live this life. To be bound in such a way, means that you are bound to serve and endure whatever it is he wanted you to do."

"No, No, No, please!" she shrieked even louder. "I don't want to die; I can't! Not now when I've just found freedom!" Leaping away from him, she spun around and pointed her back at him, firing off a barrage of scales at him and shredding the trees and ground below him. Scanning the area for him, she spied him gliding smoothly across the ground unharmed.

Shrieking in anger, she gathered her energy to her palm, before unleashing a torrent of flames that scorched the area, turning it to cinders. Disorientated from the heat glare and smoke from the fire below her, she screamed in pain as a fist slammed into her spine, penetrating all the way through her body and exploding outward in a shower of blood and gore from her chest. Looking over her shoulder, she could see him standing there, staring back at her with a blank look, his yellow eyes showing no hint of remorse.

"I missed your heart on purpose," he whispered to her. "You were trying to reach a nest of other stray Devils. If you tell me where they are, I will put you out of your misery."

"T-They deserve their…chance at being f-free," she gasped out, blood dripping from her mouth as she spoke. "And I will not be the one to end that!" she shouted, spitting a mouthful of blood at him.

Staring back at her without any change in emotion, Ichigo sighed and ripped his hand from her torso, causing her to scream again. Before she could fall to the ground though, his bloodied hand snaked around her throat and held her aloft.

"I really was hoping that you would talk," he said, staring at her with something akin to pity. "Now I need to use that one thing that makes me a Kurosaki."

Tensing up as she was raised to his eye-level, she could see his yellow eyes switch to royal blue before a sharp stabbing pain erupted in her mind, causing her to let loose a fresh scream of pain. After a minute of non-stop screaming, he dropped her body to the ground, while his eyes returned to their neutral brown colour. Raising his palm in her direction, a magic circle appeared and began to spin rapidly, before discharging a pitch black crescent wave at her twitching body. As the attack struck her, an explosion ripped through the area, shaking leaves loose from their branches and turning the ground around her to glass.

"Did you get what you were looking for?" Grayfia asked as she appeared behind him, staring down at the ashes with a blank look on her face.

"Yeah I have a location…I'll get Rias and deal with them tomorrow or the day after," he said with a tired sigh, running a hand over his face. "Did I do the right thing Grayfia-san?" he asked quietly, afraid of her answer.

"Of course Kurosaki-sama," she said as she came over and clasped his shoulder gently. "We do not make the rules and we must ensure that those that break them are punished. Had she been left alive, several other lives would have been ruined." Seeing that he wasn't about to reply anytime soon, she stepped back and waited in silence.

"Let's just get out of here, I'm sick of this place," he growled, summoning his magic circle below the two of them. Teleporting away, they reappeared outside the school gymnasium, looking on in shock at the blown out windows and doors.

"RIAS GREMORY AND SONA SITRI!" he yelled, sending a shiver down the spines of the Devils currently recovering inside.

XXX

So yeah, the end of the introduction as it were. Going to get back to my other stories now, but do let me know what you think of this start. Until next time.


End file.
